Rearrange the equation so $m$ is the independent variable. $-2m-5n=7m-3n$ $n=$
To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $n$. $\begin{aligned}-2m-5n&=7m-3n\\\\ -2n&=9m\\\\ n&=\dfrac{9m}{-2}\\\\ n&=-\dfrac92m \end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $m$ is the independent variable: $n=-\dfrac{9}{2}m$